<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Fake God Today by ktfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625002">I'll Fake God Today</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktfics/pseuds/ktfics'>ktfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktfics/pseuds/ktfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>God doesn’t talk to Angie anymore.</p>
<p>But then again, neither does anyone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Fake God Today</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TRIGGER WARNING: descriptions of self-harm</p>
<p>I love Angie and I think it's a shame more people don't talk about what she'd be like post-game. Follow me on tumblr @dykeenvy for more Angie Appreciation, and happy femslash february!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>God doesn’t talk to her anymore.</p>
<p>But then again, neither does anyone else.</p>
<p>Angie smiles, and she asks Himiko if she’d like to eat lunch together, but Himiko just frowns and tells her that she can drop the act. That the game is over, and there is no reason for Angie to try to drag anyone over to her side anymore. </p>
<p>Angie smiles, and tugs on Shuichi’s arm, and tells him about how she used to wedge a sickle in her bedroom window every night, just to convince someone else to join her, to remind her that she is human. Shuichi lets out an exhausted sigh and tells her that he knows, that she told him before, but her island isn’t real anyways, so it doesn’t matter anymore. This time around, he doesn’t come back to talk to her again.</p>
<p>Angie smiles, and asks Gonta to come talk to her, to come protect her, but he says that isn’t very funny, that Angie shouldn’t joke about things like that. He says that he won’t listen to Angie again, that he knows better now.</p>
<p>Angie smiles, and tries to talk to Tenko, to see if she will at least tell her what she’s doing wrong. But Tenko is so tired nowadays, and she is so often ushered away by Himiko before Angie can even open her mouth.</p>
<p>Angie asks the nurses what happened to Kiibo, to Tsumugi, and they just tell her that she should know this by now. That they’ve answered her already.</p>
<p>God doesn’t talk to Angie anymore, and Angie is no longer loved. Angie is no longer loved and God will not tell her what to do, what to say.</p>
<p>God has left her and everyone else has left along with Him.</p>
<p>Angie frowns, and stares at herself in the mirror. Wonders when her body became unusable, wonders if dying had left her rotten, a poor vessel for a god. Wonders if something else is wrong, something worse, something soul-deep. Wonders if she did not sacrifice enough for Him.</p>
<p>God requires blood, and Angie had so much of it to give until Shinguuji spilled it all over the wooden floor. Maybe He thinks she has nothing left to give, now.</p>
<p>There are no sickles here.</p>
<p>There are no sickles here, but that doesn’t mean there is nothing sharp.</p>
<p>The nurses give her colored pencils and paints and construction paper whenever she asks for it. After all, Angie needs to be alone when she does her art, and this keeps her from asking them so many questions, from trying to get them to talk to her.</p>
<p>This keeps her happy, and content, and really, that’s enough proof for them that Angie is okay. She is not screaming and she is not waking from nightmares so she is okay.</p>
<p>She takes the pencil sharpener they provide her with and carefully unscrews it, her eyes wide open with something too close to excitement.</p>
<p>This will be her Holy Communion, she decides. This will turn her from human to vessel. This will finally, finally make her someone worth loving. What could be more beautiful than sacrifice, after all? It is crucifixion that truly proves divinity, not miracles; Angie knows this now.</p>
<p>As her bedsheets stain red, Angie takes a moment to think that this is less pretty than she remembers. Maybe it’s the color that’s off; maybe it’s the pain.</p>
<p>It’s not supposed to feel like this.</p>
<p>When the door bursts open, Angie finds herself furious at the relief that fills her. She is supposed to be alone when communicating with God; she’s ruined things, once again. She’s ruined herself.</p>
<p>She feels less angry when Tenko’s arms are carefully cradling her, her eyes filled with some kind of concern that Angie has not seen in-</p>
<p>That Angie has never seen.</p>
<p>“Angie-san, Angie-san,” Tenko’s voice is a high, desperate pitch, “Tenko came in here to- to finally talk to you and she got a bad feeling and she was right to, apparently, Angie-san, why would you- please talk to Tenko-”</p>
<p>Angie swallows hard, and when she drags Tenko down into a hug, it feels less like she’s trying to convince someone that they are cared for and more like Tenko is trying to convince her of the same. Her arms are still somehow so strong even outside of the simulation, and she clings tight to Angie, not even seeming to mind the blood that smears over her unmarred skin as Angie cups her face with one hand.</p>
<p>“Angie was afraid that she wasn’t loved,” Angie rasps out, eyes fluttering shut, “A silly thought, yes?” She smiles, the gesture more genuine than it has ever been before. “Angie is glad Tenko is here.”</p>
<p>And hours later, when Angie wakes in her bed, with new sheets and an IV hooked up to her arm, her heart beating happily, steadily, in her body, Tenko is still there, by her side.</p>
<p>God is not.</p>
<p>Angie is still loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>